Nathans Dream Come True
by matt8527
Summary: My first ever fanfiction I wrote. Please review Nathan ends up meeting the lions he has always dreamed of meeting. Then, they make an unexpected offer...
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan's Dream Come True: Chapter One**

I woke up to the alarm blaring at me. I saw the bright red 6:00 and I knew it was time to wake up for school. But I was barely awake. _I might as well go watch a movie on TV, _I thought to myself. So, I dragged myself out of my bed and groggily walked down the steps. But I hurt my leg a few days ago, so it was hard to walk. I thought about my favorite movie, _The Lion King. _I started to get excited. I love_ The Lion King_. _I wish I could meet those characters, even though that's impossible, _I thought. I turned on the TV. Tried is a better word to describe it. Once I pressed the button, my TV started making very odd noises. "The heck is that?" I muttered out loud. Next thing I know, I black out.

I opened my eyes. Then, I realized I was not in my house anymore. Instead of seeing my house, I saw trees, grass, and the bright blue sky. "Mom? Dad? Is anybody here?" I called out. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps approaching fast, as if someone was running in my direction. Since I was now out in the wilderness, my heart rate practically doubled. _What if it's an dangerous animal that would eat me? _I wondered nervously. I hid in a bush a few feet away from me. I then saw four light brown paws run past. _What was THAT? _I wondered. But I started to feel a sneeze coming on. _Achoo! _My stomach dropped, and my heart beat even faster. Then, I saw a nose poke through the bushes. It looked like an animal nose. But then I saw a big, light brown paw push the leaves aside. I saw the face of a lion. _A lion! A real-life LION! Staring right at me!_ I thought I was dead for sure. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death. "P-p-please d-d-don't hurt m-me," I stuttered in fear.

"Uh, are you okay? Your leg doesn't look good." the lion said. I opened my eyes, "Wait, you TALK?" The lion stared at me in confusion. "Uh, yeah. But what are you? Are you some sort of hairless ape or something?" the lion said. "I'm a-a h-h-human," I said nervously. I suddenly recognized the lion. "Wait, are y-you Nala?" I stammered. Nala looked a little terrified that I knew her name. "How do you know my name?" she asked. I then realized how weird it must've been for her to hear a random human that she didn't recognize know her name. "I just guessed. I didn't even know your name for sure," I told her. "Oh, okay I guess. What's your name?" she said. "Nathan," I said. Then, I started to hear something approach us. I saw a golden-brown lion with a red mane and brown eyes. I instantly recognized him.

It was Simba. "Who is that?" I asked, being careful not to creep them out by knowing all their names. "Simba, our king," Nala replied. _This can't be real. There's no way I'm meeting characters from my favorite movie series, _I thought. "Hi Simba!" Nala greeted. "Hello, Nala," Simba greeted. Then he saw me. "Nala, is that a hairless ape?" he asked. "No, Simba. That's a human!" Nala laughed. "His name is Nathan." "What's wrong with your leg?" Simba asked me. "I hurt it a few days ago," I replied. "Nala and I are going to talk for a minute. Hold on," he said.

A few minutes later, Simba and Nala came back over to me. "Nala and I have decided that you can stay with us for a while, if that's ok with you," he said. My eyes widened with awe. Live with _Simba and Nala_? I dreamed of hanging out with them when I was younger, but I never thought I would ever get to _live_ with them, let alone _meet _them. "Y-y-yes, o-o-of c-c-course I would l-l-love t-t-too," I stammered. "You ok there, Nathan?" Simba asked. "Yes, I'm just very happy to meet you," I said. "Uh, ok, well let's go home and I'll get Rafiki to take care of that leg of yours," Simba said. "Ok," I said. I got really excited. _I'm going to live with Simba and Nala! _I thought with glee.

When we got to pride rock, Rafiki took care of my leg. He did his magic and my leg suddenly feels better. _Oh my gosh, I didn't realize how good Rafiki was at medicine, _I thought to myself. "Wow, that feels so much better! Thanks, Rafiki!" I told the mandrill. He waved at us goodbye. "Simba, where are we going?" I asked. "To our cave. You'll sleep with us. We'll introduce you to the pride when we get there," Simba replied. So we headed to the cave. As we were walking, the other lions looked at me with mixed expressions. Some with confusion, others with nervous looks. They all started to mutter amongst themselves. "Who is that?" "What is that?" "Why is it here?" I started to get uneasy with those questions. _What if the pride doesn't accept me? _I wondered. I guess I could understand why, though. Judging by Nala and Simba's reactions to me, they haven't seen humans before.

Once we got to the cave, a light golden brown lioness with brown eyes appeared. Next to her stood a lion with brown fur, green eyes, and a black mane. _Never seen these characters before, _I thought. But then I remembered there were sequels to _The Lion King. _Maybe this character is from the sequel. Then, Simba spoke.

"Good morning, Kovu. Good morning, Kiara," he greeted. "Good morning, Simba," they replied. They _are_ from the sequels! My friends at school talked about _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_ and how I should check it out. I never found the time to, since I had homework and whatnot. They told me about the plot of the movie and how new characters were added. The main ones being Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, and Vitani.

I noticed the sun coming down. "It's getting late," Simba said. "We'll have to introduce you to the pride in the morning." So me, Simba, and Nala went into the cave to go to sleep. _What a weird day, _I thought to myself. _But I'm tired. I better go to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan's Dream Come True: Chapter Two**

**Hello everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. **

I sat on the cold, hard, cave floor, trying to fall asleep. Simba and Nala were already asleep. I curled up into a ball trying to stay as warm as possible. But I was still freezing. I had goosebumps on my arms and my teeth were chattering because I was so cold. Suddenly, Simba and Nala woke up. They must've heard my teeth chattering or something.

"Your cold, Nathan?" Simba asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why don't you come over here and sleep with us?" Simba said.

"Ok," I said.

I went over by them and they each put a paw around me and held me close to them. I was now nice and warm._ I'm sleeping with Simba and Nala. This is so cool,_ I thought. Then, Nala went out of the cave.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Good question," Simba said.

After a few minutes, Nala came in with Kiara, who if I remember what my friends told me correctly, is Nala's daughter.

"Kiara and I are going to go hunt," Nala said.

"Alright," Simba said. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Will do," Kiara said.

Once they went out, I suddenly thought of something. _What am I going to eat? I can't just eat raw meat like they do. I'll get sick!_

But then I realized I could make a fire and cook it myself. If the pride questions what I'm doing, I'll just explain I can't eat raw meat without getting sick. _Maybe I should just tell Simba now, since I'll probably end up telling him anyway, _I thought.

"Hey, uh, Simba?" I said.

"What?" he asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

"I can't eat raw meat."

"Why not?"

"I'll get sick."

"Why?"

I start to explain why humans can't eat raw meat the best I could to him. I could tell he was curious why humans are that way.

"So, what are we going to do about that? We don't want you getting sick! You're a part of the pride! We care about you!"

_Part of the pride? _No way! Simba considers me as part of the pride? That's crazy!

I explained to him how I can cook the meat with fire, so it kills the bacteria (or the "stuff that makes me sick," which is what I told Simba to make this as understandable as possible). He was a little uneasy when I mentioned fire, so I explained to him that I can control the fire, so it doesn't burn anything down.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense now, I guess. You humans are weird! Anyway, once Nala and Kiara get back, we'll introduce you to the pride. Come on, let's go and talk about how we're going to tell everyone."

"Ok," I said.

After a while, Nala and Kiara returned from hunting. It looks like they got an antelope.

"Simba, we caught an antelope," Nala said.

"Cool, put it aside for later. We have to introduce Nathan to the pride now," he said.

Then, Simba signaled for all the animals to gather around under Pride Rock.

"Alright, everyone. As you might already know, we got a new member into our pride…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nathan's Dream Come True: Chapter Three**

**Hello everyone! Before we begin, I would like to say sorry I can't update this as much as I would like to. I have school work to get done and I have to work over the weekends. I would also like to say thanks to faithcorry634. They've continued to show support for me during my short time on this website so far. Faithcorry634 has written a few reviews and even gave me my first favorite :) Anyways, on to chapter three!**

_Holy cow! Simba is introducing me to the pride! This is awesome!_ I thought.

After the meeting, a few of the lionesses approached me.

"Welcome!" they told me.

"Thanks," I said.

But then, one of them said something very unexpected.

"You're so cute!"

I blushed. Actually, blushed is an understatement. I was as red as a tomato!

Kiara overheard this. "Stop making my friend feel weird!" she told them jokingly.

The lionesses just chuckled and wandered off. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Nathan! How did the rest of the pride treat you after the meeting?"

I felt my face start to get red again.

"Kovu, that's a sensitive subject!" She laughed.

Kovu just stared at her like she was crazy and wandered off.

At that moment, I noticed Simba watching me.

"Simba, why were you spying on me?"

He couldn't hold back his laughter. Something tells me he witnessed the lioness calling me cute.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I just overheard your, uh, _conversation _and I couldn't just walk away.

Yep, he _definitely _overheard that lioness.

Suddenly, there was something flying right towards us. It looked like a hornbill…

Zazu!

"Sire, there are hyenas coming in the Pridelands!"

"I thought I got rid of those things with Scar. Alright, I'm coming."

I felt my stomach sink. _What if Simba is outnumbered and he gets hurt? _So I stood there awkwardly while Simba ran off with Zazu. As he ran off, he told some other lions to come with him.

"Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, there are hyenas in the Pridelands. Come with me!"

I thought I recognized that name. _Vitani? Who's Vitani? Is she Kovu's sister? I thought my friend told me about her, too._

When they ran off, Nala came over to me. She saw my worried expression.

"Hi, Nathan. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just really worried about them…"

"They'll be fine. I hope…"


End file.
